This invention relates to a high heel tool assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool assembly which employs a hammer, pliers, an end cap, and replacement heel taps stored within the end cap designed for facilitating replacement of heel taps of high heel shoes.
Typical high heel shoes designed for women have a heel that includes an elongated slender shank and a small heel tap attached to the end thereof. Due to the smallness of the high heel taps, they are easily worn out and must be frequently replaced. However, going to the shoe repair store to have the heel taps replaced every time they wear out can be inconvenient and relatively expensive. Nonetheless, worn out heels should be replaced in a timely fashion, otherwise, excessively worn heels may cause damages to floors and may eventually result in irreparable damages to the shoes. Thus, it is desirable to have a device that will allow shoe wearers to conveniently replace worn out heel taps by themselves without the necessity of having the heel taps replaced at a shoe repair store.
A variety of different types of devices have been designed for removing worn out heel taps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,816 to Hill discloses a device comprising a tool and support bracket which enables the tip of a high heel shoe to be removed. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,163 to Arzaghi discloses an apparatus which utilizes a hydraulic ratchet for removing the top lift and pin of high heel shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,445 to Nelson discloses a hand operated tool adapted for use in shoe repair shops to remove top lifts and heel mounting dowel pins from the heels of women's shoes.
Despite all these high heel repairing devices, there is still a further need to provide an improved high heel tool assembly. Such a tool assembly should be simple enough for any individual to operate, and yet contain all the necessary tools and replacement parts necessary to repair worn out heel taps. Moreover, such a tool assembly should be small enough to be easily carried around.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.